


Conservation of Energy

by chofi



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyousou and Taiki find a way to keep warm on a winter's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conservation of Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/gifts).



The pavilion had been made with kirin in mind: leather was replaced by silk, furs with thick wool. Having company helped against the loneliness and cold, though rustling blankets and a rush of air told Taiki that his bedmate might want more than quiet.

"Master Gyousou? If we move around too much, we'll sweat and grow cold again."

Gyousou looked up and smiled. "I'll be gentle, then."

Taiki squirmed at Gyousou's kisses, punctuated by the occasional nip. Familiar enough with Gyousou's ardor, he wondered what "being gentle" meant for cold nights in a pavilion.

He'd have the night to learn.


End file.
